N'aie pas peur
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Le jour de la naissance de son premier enfant, Harry découvre une vieille lettre que Sirius a écrite à James...(Traduction)


_Un petit OS mignon et touchant sur Sirius et Harry._

_L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le texte est de Winterlude, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
_

* * *

**N'aie pas peur**

**OoOoO**

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et soupira. Les bruits de la nuit qu'il avait passée résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_Pousse Ginny, pousse...c'est un garçon, c'est un garçon !...oh, il est magnifique...il te ressemble Ginny...non, non, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il ressemble...Je suis papa...tout le monde veut rencontrer James Potter..._

Il soupira de nouveau. Il était enfin seul chez lui. Il n'avait plus à prétendre à nouveau qu'il était heureux, ni à encourager les autres et à leur remonter le moral.

"J'ai peur" lâcha brusquement Harry à haute voix et il fut surpris d'entendre le son de sa propre voix. Tout s'était passé si vite, Ginny, les Weasley et _lui. _Il se souvenait encore du petit paquet enveloppé de couvertures que Ginny avait placé dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si petit, si fragile, si inoffensif.

Je dois le protéger, pensa le jeune homme. Le protéger des dangers de ce monde.

Il y a tant de dangers, se dit-il alors que les visages de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts traversaient son esprit. Il frissonna.

"Ils sont partis" murmura-t-il ensuite. 'Partis pour de bon."

Même si au fond de son cœur, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'avenir de son enfant, l'avenir de son petit bout de fils.

Il se leva sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius. Ginny et lui avaient décidé qu'elle ferait une chambre parfaite pour le bébé. Sirius aurait été heureux à cette idée, Harry et Ginny en étaient convaincus.

Harry regarda à l'intérieur. Ginny avait enlevé tous les meubles (les posters inclus, songea-t-il en souriant) sauf le lit de Sirius. Il marcha dans sa direction. Pendant toutes ces années, Ginny et lui n'avaient jamais pu apporter des modifications à cette pièce, par respect pour la mémoire de Sirius. Et il lui semblait toujours aussi étrange que son parrain avait dormi dans ces mêmes draps, ces mêmes couvertures.

Mais maintenant nous allons nous débarrasser de tout ça, pensa Harry, la gorge serrée. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il déplaça le lit.

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua. Un morceau de papier plié par terre. Harry le prit, le déplia et son cœur battit à tout rompre en reconnaissant l'écriture familière de son parrain. Il se mit à le lire.

_Cher James, _

_Je viens tout juste de quitter Ste Mangouste après avoir rendu visite à Lily et à Harry, et je suis là, à t'écrire une lettre que je ne te donnerais sans doute pas. Et peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, quand nous serons vieux et pleins de rides, je te la donnerais. Ou peut-être que je la donnerais à Harry, une fois qu'il aura grandit ? Qui peut savoir ?..._

_Tu sais quoi ? Quand tu m'as dit que Lily était enceinte, j'ai cru que vous étiez devenus fous. Je veux dire, j'étais heureux bien sûr. Incroyablement heureux. Mais je croyais que vous étiez inconscients, parce qu'il y avait la guerre dehors ! Partout, il y avaient des gens qui pleuraient, souffraient, mouraient et vous, vous aviez un bébé sur le point de naître. J'ai pensé que c'était complètement fou. J'ai pensé que c'était égoïste et qu'un enfant ne devait pas arriver comme ça, en une période aussi sombre._

_Et au cours de la grossesse, je vous regardais et je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Parce que chaque jour, nous avions ces terribles nouvelles, des gens qui se faisaient tuer sans état d'âme ou qui disparaissaient et ne réapparaissaient jamais ,mais vous gardiez confiance en vous. Heureux et pas inquiets. Et je me demandais comment vous pouviez être tellement insouciants avec un bébé en chemin et avec tous ces dangers qui l'attendent..._

_Et puis aujourd'hui, quand Lily m'a donné Harry dans les bras, j'ai lu la peur dans vos yeux. La peur de la mort, James. De la terreur, même. Vos yeux étaient écarquillés et vos épaules tremblaient. _

_Et j'ai regardé Harry, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur aussi. Parce qu'il est tellement tellement tellement petit. Il si petit. Il a des petites mains, une petite tête et des petites jambes, tout en lui crie: je suis petit !_

_Et puis vous l'avez placé dans mes bras (j'ai presque pleuré quand vous l'avez fait d'ailleurs) et il a ouvert les yeux. Il a ouvert les yeux ! C'est ton fils, James ! Et j'ai senti au fond de moi qu'il était un peu le mien, tu sais. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait le même menton que moi. C'est fou, je sais._

_Ensuite j'ai pensé que nous ne devrions pas avoir peur. Ce serait comme laisser la victoire à Voldemort, tu ne crois pas ? Je pense que j'ai fini par vous comprendre, Lily et toi. Cela vous apporte de la lumière dans votre vie, de l'espoir dans cette période incertaine. Votre petit garçons est un signe que nous pouvons être heureux. Que nous devons être heureux. Que nous devons gagner, parce qu'il ne doit jamais voir ces choses horribles que nous avons vues..._

_N'ayez pas peur parce que je serais là, à chaque fois. Je serais là pour changer ses couches, je serais là pour le bercer et le regarder dormir, je serais là pour lui apprendre à monter sur un balai (quand Lily ne regardera pas...). Lily et toi, vous ne serez pas seuls. _

_Et si vous...eh bien...si quelque chose se passe (si tu savais combien cela me fait mal d'écrire ça) je serais là. Je le protégerais. Je le protégerais. Je lui donnerais un abri. Je mourrais de faim pour lui. J'irais à Azkaban pour lui. Je mourrais pour lui...Rien de mauvais ne lui arrivera, jamais. Je te le promets, James. Tout ira bien, il sera heureux. Il grandira dans la joie et les rires. Il ira à Poudlard, tombera amoureux, peut-être se mariera-t-il et qu'il aura des enfants (pour l'amour de Merlin, tu seras grand-père !). Je ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien._

_S'il te plait James, n'aie pas peur. N'aie pas peur parce que tu seras un super papa. N'aie pas peur parce que tu as Lily avec toi. Et s'il te plait, n'aie pas peur parce que je serais là. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là. Pour toi, pour Lily et surtout pour Harry. N'est-ce pas un peu fou d'aimer autant quelqu'un d'aussi petit ? Maintenant, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'à dit Dumbledore sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Peut-être que je comprends._

_S'il te plait, n'aie pas peur._

_Sirius_

Harry lut la dernière phrase encore et encore.

N'aie pas peur.

Peut-être que c'est ce qu'a essayé de me dire Sirius, murmura-t-il.

Il pensait à lui, à son parrain. Il se souvenait de lui dans la Cabane hurlante, au Square Grimmaurd. Il se souvenait de ses lettres et de sa tête qui apparaissait dans les cheminées de Poudlard.

Sirius ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ces mots, mais toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé entendre sonnaient comme une évidence.

N'aie pas peur, je suis là.

Harry se rendit compte que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il n'était plus fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et transplana alors à Ste Mangouste.

Il parcourut rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et frappa à sa porte.

"Entrez" fit-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à Ginny et à James qui se reposait dans ses bras.

"Salut" dit tranquillement Harry.

"Que fais-tu là ?" demanda Ginny en esquissant un sourire à son tour.

"Je..."

Harry s'arrêta en regardant le bébé et comprit aussitôt ce que Sirius avait voulu dire. Il avait l'air si petit.

"Tu n'as plus peur ?" S'enquit Ginny.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" questionna Harry, surpris.

"Harry" répondit la jeune maman en riant. "Je te connais, je t'aime."

"Je sais..." lança-il en marchant vers eux. "C'est juste que...je ne me souviens même pas de mon père... James est tellement petit...et quand je repense à notre passé, à toutes ces choses que nous avons traversées quand nous étions, tu sais, des enfants...et je ne veux pas qu'il vive à travers ça. J'ai peur de la mort, que quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive.

Ginny hocha la tête.

"Je sais" souffla-t-elle en changeant de place le bébé. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Je ne sais pas" fit Harry en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. "Peut-être que c'est...tu sais...je me sentais si seul au premier abord. Je sais que tu es là et ta famille aussi. Mais je suis le père et rien ne peut y changer. Et ensuite j'ai réalisé que...eh bien...je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Il y a des personnes qui ne m'ont jamais vraiment quitté et qui vont m'aider.

"Tu as raison" lâcha Ginny dans un large sourire puis elle regarda son mari dans les yeux. "S'il te plait, n'aie pas peur."

"Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire" se mit à rire Harry en lui caressant ses longs cheveux roux.

"Qui ça tout le monde ?" demanda Ginny, curieuse.

"Les gens qui m'aiment" répondit-il et la jeune femme parut satisfaite de sa réponse.

"As-tu pensé à un prénom ?" demanda-t-elle. " Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée."

"Oui, je l'ai fait". Il fit une pause et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. "J'ai pensé à Sirius."

Ginny hocha la tête.

"C'est très bien."

"Tu aimes ?" demanda le jeune papa en observant son fils qui gazouillait.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Tu sais que..." commença Ginny." Je le regardais et tout d'un coup j'ai pensé qu'il avait son menton..."

"Vraiment ?" répliqua Harry avec un sourire étrange.

"Oui..mais pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ?"

"Rien...c'est juste que...je n'ai pas peur" répondit Harry." Plus du tout."

"Je suis heureuse de l'entendre" dit Ginny en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de James.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Merci, pensa-t-il. Et il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un rire lui répondre, un rire qui ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien...

* * *

_Alors ? ^^_


End file.
